demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuka Shirodo
Asuka Shirdo is the 14 year old daughter of Amaterasu and second youngest of the Shirodo siblings. She is the younger sister of Izumi and Naomi Shirodo and the older sister of Chika Shirodo. She was born on August 27, 1999. Background Izumi, Naomi, Askua, and Chika originally lived together with their father when they were really young. Due to unpredictable circumstances, Izumi, who was seven, Naomi, who was six, Askua, who was 5, and Chika, who was barely 2 months old, were taken away from their father and taken to an orphanage. Against Izumi's wishes, as she was the only one who could fully understand what was going on, they were separated and taken into different homes. Askua was given to an elderly couple who fulfilled her needs. She learned a lot of life lessons from them and they fed her ever-growing appetite.But, due to that, the couple never took her to school so she never really had a proper education. The couple passed away when she was 10, protecting her from a monster. She continually blamed their deaths on her and sorrowly lived in the streets in a cardboard box dressed in a puppy suit (...she wasn't very bright). It was only until she ran into Naomi, her sister, being attacked by a monster did she realize that she was a Demi-god. By a course of fate, they seperated, but re-united when Asuka flew her way to the U.S. to get to Camp Keiken(she...she actually flew to the United States). Asuka got lost a lot but when she was chased by a monster and several demigods to Camp Keiken, she was eventually claimed by Amaterasu and Naomi (who revealed who she really was to her). Personality Asuka is, to say, stupid. And people easily recongize it and call her that. Asuka usually thinks with her stomach, and her ideas are very dumb, but she's really nice. When she doesn't want to kill you. Asuka may lack intellegence but she does have very good close combat abilities. But because she is good at close combat, she lacks the need for ranged combat. Asuka is known to have a bottomless appetite, dumb brain, beautiful appearance, and her nice personality. Appearance Out of the Shirodo siblings, only two got their mother's blond hair. Asuka is one of the two. Asuka has long blond hair seperated into two pigtails at the edges, so it's hard to identify them as such. She has fair skin and magenta eyes and wears a blue shirt usually and a matching blue skirt. On Asuka's back, she has wings that she got from her mother. Asuka's teeth are a pearly white and she's around 4'2. Abilites "Absorb and/or generate light and/or only certain colors and manipulate it on various ways. Bend and/or shift light particles: Holographic ProjectionInvisibility Visual Illusions Project light in various ways including breath, balls, beams, explosions, or infusing weapons/limbs in combat. Formulated Light Blasts Flight/Levitation Light Healing Limited Darkness Manipulation by absorbing and manipulating light particles. Photokinetic Constructs, including weapons, armor, walls, clones or allies/servants." *Light Manipulation- Like her sisters, Izumi is able to: **Solar Generation- Also like her sisters, Izumi can control, create, and manipulate all aspects of the sun. **Flight- With her wings, like her sisters, Izumi can fly. **~WIP Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Children of Amaterasu Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Character Page Category:Born in August